Loves Me Not
by TakeSomethingLiterally
Summary: Inspired by Tatu's song "Loves me Not". Kagami meets a boy. Konata meets the same boy. The boy is basically Konata's gender bender. Love Triangle, but who fell in love with who?
1. One: Rommates!

**I DO NOT OWN LUCKY STAR. IT'S KAGAMI YOSHIMIZU'S PROPERTY. THIS IS A _FANFICTION._**

* * *

"I'm home!" Kagami Hiiragi yelled, closing the door.

She sighed, taking off her shoes and throwing her backpack on the couch, carelessly. That wasn't her usual behavior, but today she was especially tired and wasn't really paying attention to anything. The only thoughts on her head now were to take a hot bath and head right to bed.

Kagami took a step forward thinking about the water and foam of a relaxing night bath when suddenly she stopped. There was something out of order. Her tiredness was making it difficult for her to figure out what, but she just _knew _something was wrong.

_Quiet. Way too quiet._

Her heart leaped. Where was the usual noise coming from the TV, or the telephone or any other device? Her ears were not used to that silence. Kagami walked faster and went upstairs, going two steps at a time. Then she went all the way through the hallway, which was not a long distance, and opened the door a little harsher then she'd planned to.

"AAHHHHHH!" Somebody screamed from inside the room.

"AHHHHH!" Kagami screamed too. The person who screamed first was lying on the floor, bended over like a mourner. It looked like she was protecting something more precious than life itself.

"Wha… What's going on?" Asked Kagami after the sudden fright, still breathing shakily, with her hand on her chest.

"IT IS HORRIBLE! HORRIBLE I SAY! KAGAMIN!" The girl, who was obviously Konata Izumi, said that in such a desperate voice that for a minute Kagami believed that something awful had indeed happened. But, knowing that blue-haired otaku for a long, long time, she quickly calmed down and a sudden rage built up inside her.

"Horrible… huh. What exactly happened now?"

Konata was sniffing and shaking, and it took a while for her to stand up. She had something in her hands and was hugging it against her body with all her vital strength. That's when Kagami knew she was dramatizing some stupid problem. As usual.

"I-I didn't… It wasn't… Can you… It broke when… And then I just… Fi-fix it…"

Kagami raised an eyebrow.

"Would you please form a cohesive phrase?"

"MY NI**ENDO DS IS DEAD!" Yelled Konata, collapsing once again on the floor. That was it. Kagami was too tired to take such an idiotic complaining.

"You almost make me have a heart-attack because of your stupid game?"

Konata turned her face and stared at Kagami, stunned.

"How… DARE you!"

Kagami clenched her fists with a really hard desire to punch her short friend on the face. And she would've done it if her muscles weren't so heavy for her to lift. Then she did what she normally did whenever Konata was too annoying to bear.

She turned around and ignored her.

Konata got on her feet in seconds.

"Wait, wait, Kaga—"

_SLAM!_

Kagami slammed the door and then locked herself in the bathroom for the so expected bath.

* * *

And that was basically what the two girl's lives became since they started college.

The older twin of Tsukasa Hiiragi happened to get a nice apartment near the metro station, so it was infinitely easier for her to get to her College. Konata on the other side couldn't find a place to live. And to make things worse, the college that happened to accept her was too far away for her to go by bicycle, and all the vacant apartments near the stations were already rented by that time of year. And, as cold-hearted as people may classify Kagami Hiiragi, she couldn't just leave her friend in a situation like that. So, hesitantly, she offered to share her brand new apartment with Konata, who accepted willingly.

Thing is: Kagami Hiiragi and Konata Izumi are the total opposite of each other. Constant fighting and arguing were basically what their lives were all about now, and Kagami was starting to regret being such a nice person. Konata on the other hand was just glad she didn't have to walk three kilometers to get to the metro station everyday.

Also, having her best friend around was too much fun.

* * *

After forty long minutes, the bathroom's door opened, and a slim fog covered the hallway. Kagami exited calmly, rubbing a towel on her wet hair and sighing with pleasure. She was feeling a whole lot better.

The girl walked towards the room, but suddenly stopped on her tracks. Maybe going in there wasn't a good idea yet. But she needed to get her hairdryer, which was forgotten inside the closet.

"Well… After so long she can't possibly be still upset…" Kagami hated to fool herself like that, but it was the only way to build up courage to get in the room. And so she did.

"I'm just going to get my hairdryer, so don't even talk to me." Was the first thing she commented after opening the door, frowning.

Konata was laid down on her stomach, reading one of her manga's. She looked up and put the manga down.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry about doing such a drama back there."

Kagami looked over her shoulder while grabbing the object she wanted, not really convinced.

"If you're so sorry, then drop this thing already."

Konata was unconsciously still holding onto the broken DS. She laughed a bit nervously and put the game down carefully on her pillow.

"There. See? It's all good now!"

Kagami was already going back to the bathroom.

"Ok then."

"Wait, Kagamin!"

But the room's door slammed again. Konata was left in a frozen position of somebody who was trying to reach something which was far away. Then gravity made its work and the little otaku fell face-first on the floor.

"Ouch."

Pulling herself up, Konata frowned. Kagami was doing that whole ignoring thing again. This was what really annoyed Konata since they moved in together. But Konata knew she probably deserved this. Kagami did that whenever she was too tired to stand her, and Konata always pushed her to her limits. But even so, she wanted to talk to Kagami, and it was going to be hard that way.

Sighing, she got back to read her manga. Konata would try again when the door opened once more. Ten minutes passed and Kagami wasn't back yet. Getting impatient, she finally jumped out of her bed and went looking for her.

"Kagami?" She whispered, peaking inside the bathroom. No sign of her. Then she heard the familiar sound of the TV show Kagami always watched late at night. Walking carefully step by step, Konata got to the living room, where Kagami was sitting with her pajamas on, with a cereal bar on one hand and the remote control on the other.

"There you are!"

"Busy. Go away."

Konata sat down next to her.

"Are you going to ignore me forever?"

"Nope. Only until tomorrow. That's when my impatience goes away, and you know that."

Konata couldn't argue with that.

"Fine. Can I just say one tiny thing? Please?"

Kagami turned her head lazily and stared at Konata's big emerald eyes. She knew she should say no, but she wasn't in the mood of standing Konata whining all night long either. She sighed heavily, clearly annoyed.

"Fine."

"Yes! Well… Since my game broke, and tomorrow is Saturday… You think you and I could go to Akiba… And buy a new one?"

"Why can't you go alone?"

"Because, Kagamin, we need to go together! Besides, you wanted to buy the next volume of that light novel you're reading too, didn't you?"

She did have a point there. Even so, Kagami had too much work for college and she didn't want to do anything in a hurry. But… going there to buy her book didn't seem like a bad idea either. Damn, she would have to agree with Konata and they were in the middle of a fight.

"I guess… But I'll go there only to buy my book, got it? No way I'm going to wait around for you."

Konata smirked and jumped up and down on the couch.

"Thank you Kagamin! I knew I could count on you!" And with that she stormed upstairs. Kagami watched as the little otaku ran to her room and sweatdropped.

"You'll never grow up, will you…"

* * *

Kagami woke up with a start. Her bed was shaking crazily and for a second she thought an earthquake was hitting that side of Japan. Getting up quickly her face hit something hard and the something hard yelled at the same time as her. Kagami rubbed her nose and finally focused enough to understand what was going on.

"Ouch! I make sure you won't lose your precious day time and that's how you thank me? I'm hurt!" Said Konata rubbing her nose as well.

"OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"Roger." Running as fast as she could, Konata managed to duck from the alarm clock that Kagami threw a couple seconds after that.

"Ugh… Unbelievable." Looking at the other clock on the wall, Kagami realized it was way too early to wake up in a Saturday. Dropping her head lowly and moaning, there was nothing she could do now. At least the stores wouldn't be so crowded at 8:00am. Plus, now she needed to buy another alarm clock. Thanks a lot Konata.

* * *

"Care to tell me why in the world we needed to wake up so early?"

"Kagami, Kagami. Have you ever been to Akihabara on a Saturday?" Was Konata's proper answer, and Kagami decided to accept it.

The two girls walked down the streets of Akihabara calmly. Some stores were opening and others were already full of people. It was an especially hot morning and the weather was really nice to a walk outside. Kagami decided to stop being mad at Konata now and just enjoy the walk. They finally reached Kagami's store, but it was still closed.

"Oh man… Guess I'll just wait here. You can go without me, can't you?"

"Aww… You sure you don't want to go along with your friend till the next store?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure" Giggled her. Konata shrugged and told her that they'd meet later at one of the café's.

Kagami looked at her clock. Five minutes for her to waste. She moved some inches and looked at the newest books on the store's showcase. Trying to read one of the book's covers, Kagami took a step to the side, stumbling into another person.

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

"Oh, it's cool. Don't worry about it."

It was a guy, wearing a lazy stripped shirt and jeans, maybe the same age as her. He had black-pitched hair and green eyes. Kagami couldn't take her eyes of him, but not because he was pretty. It was because he reminded her awfully of somebody. He seemed to notice that and turned to her.

"Sorry… You wanted to check this one out?"

Taking notice of what she was doing, Kagami blushed and turned quickly.

"Oh… No, no, I'm sorry. I'm just waiting for the store to open."

"You come here often?"

Kagami was taken by surprise with that question. Was he… hitting on her, or something? Probably not. But then again, Kagami Hiiragi didn't usually talk to boys, only the ones in her class.

"Yeah… Here's the place where I usually buy my books and stuff…"

"Then how come you don't know when it opens?" Asked him, but not in a playful way. He really wanted to know the reason. And honestly, Kagami didn't know the reason either.

"I guess it never occurred to me to check that."

"And you call yourself a fan…" He mumbled. Kagami raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry?"

Suddenly the store's doors moved and they could finally go inside. The guy waved distractedly to her.

"Well, see ya."

Kagami sweatdropped. What was that all about?

* * *

Konata's journey till her gaming store was full of adventures along the way. Or so she liked to imagine it.

As a hardcore otaku, Konata had her ways to buy limited edition things before they ran out. Also, she managed to control her wicked side for buying new material after years of experience. Konata Izumi has trained herself to not be distracted by simple objects that might be of her interest and go straight to what she wanted the most first. Ads saying "40% OFF!" and "NEVER BEFORE RELEASED!" caught her eyes, that she couldn't deny, but her brain already interpreted the message as 'enemies trying to distract you from your princess' or 'not worth of fighting, little gain of exp.'.

So when she entered the store Gamers, she didn't freeze and stopped every three seconds to check the new games and manga's released. Konata went straight to her big prize: The Nint**do DSi she so wanted to buy since the girl witnessed the commercial on TV.

Of course, the store was extremely full of people, as always. Konata only smirked and thanked Haruhi for her small size for once.

"I'm going in." She muttered to herself before diving into the crowd.

* * *

"Let's see…"

Kagami's store was a hundred times emptier, and she was glad for it. She could take a look calmly at every book she wanted, without being interrupted and without that afflicting sensation that if she didn't hurry all the books in the store would disappear as fast as a lightning.

The background song was also calm. A perfect bookstore as far as Kagami was concerned.

"Oh, there it is!" Kagami found the new volume of her light novel and walked towards it. She was about to grab the book when another hand took it. Well, the hand didn't actually take the first one. It grabbed the book at the bottom. Kagami looked up, puzzled. Where had she seen such an action before…?

"You again!" Said Kagami, louder than she expected.

The boy with whom she'd talked earlier stared back at her with the same surprised expression.

"Oh, hey!" He looked down at the book and then back at Kagami. "Oh, you wanted this one too?"

Kagami nodded, a bit embarrassed by her reaction.

"Here, let me get it for you." The boy repeated the action, taking the last book instead of the first one, and then delivering it to Kagami.

"Thanks…"

"No problem." Answered the boy, smiling. Kagami was still trying to remember where she'd seen somebody doing that same thing he did.

"Bet you're wondering why I get you the last one, huh?" Said the boy, as if he'd read Kagami's thoughts. The girl nodded, a little awkwardly.

"Well, don't you hate it when you grab a book and open it and all the pages are stained and creased? It's horrible to read! I figured that this happens because you always get the first book from the pile, and that's the one everybody put their hands on to take a look. So it only made sense that the last ones were the cleanest, and since this discovery I've only read clean and perfect books. It makes total sense, don't you think?"

"Sushi!" Kagami snapped. The boy sweatdropped.

"Uh… I'm sorry?"

Kagami then remembered where she'd seen somebody do that. Her own roommate did it. Konata always grabbed the manga's at the bottom of the pile. She even gave the same explanation as the boy at that time. Kagami remembered saying that she did the same thing on sushi restaurants.

Then she also remembered that the boy was probably thinking she was crazy.

"Oh! N-no, I mean…" Kagami stuttered, blushing furiously. "My… My friend does that too."

"With sushi…?" Asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"No! When she's buying manga and stuff like this."

The boy laughed.

"Oh, good. If she did that with sushi I'd say she was crazy."

Kagami felt a tingle of annoyance. What was wrong with doing that with sushi too? Geez…

"Yeah, heh… I mean, what weirdo would do it with food, right…?"

"Actually, my cousin does it." He said, staring at her with a serious expression. Kagami sweatdropped even more. This couldn't get any more awkward.

"T-that's not what I m-meant, either!"

The boy laughed.

"Haha, I'm kidding! You should've seen your face, it was classic!"

"Huh…?"

"Hey, you said your friend read manga, didn't you?" The boy's expression got serious again. Kagami frowned with a tingle of annoyance.

"Y-yeah, I did."

"Does she have the complete series of Elf*n Li*ed? I was trying to buy on Gamers yesterday, but some fat guy got the last one before me, and the manager said they wouldn't receive it until next month. It's really frustrating."

Kagami had no idea of what that guy was talking about, and it was starting to piss her off.

"How should I know? I'm not the one who buys it, and I'm not into that stuff either!"

The boy stopped. "Oh… I see. You are a simple-minded one." He shook his head, in disappointment. "And I here thinking you were cool…"

"Well, so sorry if I'm not a geek like you!" The words escaped from her mouth before she realized it.

The boy seemed appalled, and put a hand over his heart, backing up in shock.

"How… DARE you!"

Then Kagami widened her eyes. Those moves… That attitude… Even the way of speaking.

Even though they barely knew each other, Kagami felt the urge to scowl him. He was childish and immature. And Kagami felt a familiar aura near that guy. If it was any other boy, she wouldn't even be near him right now after all that awkwardness from before. But he wasn't like any other boy.

He was the exact copy of Konata's personality.

* * *

**Hey guys! How are you? I'm doing really good.**

**Soo! TSL is back with another Lucky Star fic. This one is mostly about Kagami, Konata and a certain boy that will either ruin their friendship forever, or make their friendship stronger than it ever was.**

**All I can say is that a Love Triangle will be formed, but who's going to fall in love with who? Stay tunned!**

**- TSL**


	2. Two: Nice to Meet You

**I DO NOT OWN LUCKY STAR. IT'S KAGAMI YOSHIMIZU'S PROPERTY. THIS IS A **_**FANFICTION.**_

**THE ONLY CHARACTER I OWN IS RYOU SHIMEDA. HE'S MINE, HEAR ME? DON'T STEAL HIM! OR ELSE, I'LL HAVE TO USE 'BITE' ON YOU!**

* * *

"I'd like to buy the DSi, please."

"Sure, what color would you li—"

"Black!" Was Konata's quick answer to the store's clerk. The man sweatdropped and said that he'd be back in a second. Konata nodded and waited, lifting herself up and down with excitement. Gamers was now getting at its high peak of the day, and Konata was glad to have made it to the cashier so quickly. Her beloved game was so close now she could almost taste it.

After some minutes, the clerk came back holding a box on his hands. Konata had to restrain herself from reaching out for it like a small kid wanting to grab a Christmas present. Her height was probably enough for him to think she was too young to be buying things by herself.

"Here it is. Would you like me to explain anything to you about the game?"

"You don't need to. I don't want to hold you for so long with so much costumers waiting."

The clerk laughed a little bit.

"Thank you. Well, it's going to be ¥19.800 please."

Konata gave him her credit card, which surprised the guy a bit. He passed the card on the machine and in minutes, a happy Konata hugging a box could be seen jumping happily through the streets of Akihabara.

She couldn't wait to meet with Kagami.

* * *

"You…" Kagami stuttered, not sure how to behave. A part of her (the part that made her remind of Konata when she looked at him) was almost punching his head for being such a nuisance to her. The other part (her common sense) was so embarrassed that couldn't even move. She just insulted a complete stranger without a real motive. That wasn't how she usually behaved, much less around strange _boys._

And the guy kept staring at her with hostile eyes. That wasn't really helping either. Finally she sighed, defeated.

"Look, I'm… I'm sorry. It just kinda slipped my mouth."

The boy took a while to get back into a normal position. Not taking his eyes away from Kagami, he carefully approached her. Kagami blushed, but didn't move. He lifted one karate-like hand on top of her head.

"Ryou… chop."

And the hand landed on Kagami's head, softly.

_Silence._

It was like time froze. Nobody moved a muscle. Kagami was trying to understand what had happened, and the boy was simply staring at her with a neutral face.

_What the…_

Slowly, something clicked on Kagami's brain.

_Did he just… apply a karate chop on me?_

Her face flushed.

_WHO THE HELL HE THINKS HE IS?_

Kagami jumped backwards.

"What are you _doing_?" She finally said, exasperated. The boy frowned.

"This is a common situation when someone makes a stupid comment. But since I don't know you that well, I did it softly." And after a while he added. "And I said 'Ryou chop' because Ryou is my name. Nice to meet you!"

Ryou bowed and smiled. Kagami didn't know what was worse. The guy's completely freaky attitude, or the fact that she actually understood what he was talking about. She blamed the time spent with her roommate.

Without much of a choice, Kagami bowed too.

"I'm Kagami… Kagami Hiiragi."

"Kagami…" The boy said her name, apparently just listening to the sound of it. Kagami blushing face faced him.

"W-what?"

He shook his head, and gave a genuine smile, maybe for the first time since they've met.

"It's a really nice name."

* * *

The café wasn't as crowded as Konata had imagined it. It just took five minutes for her to find a nice spot near the window. She grabbed two chairs and asked the waitress for a cup of milk and tea, then waited. She wanted to rip the box and put her hands on the so wanted prize, but her inner voice spoke louder. It would make a mess, and she didn't have a game to test it on. Also, opening these things at home was much more entertaining when you didn't have to care about space. So, for now, Konata could just imagine where she'd place her beloved DSi. Or, more importantly, what she was going to do with her broken one.

"I could fix it and then sell it…" Mumbled Konata, looking out of the window.

She rested her head on a free hand and sighed. Her eyes drifted through the crowded streets of her favorite place in Tokyo. It was nice to relax like that, she thought. Looking at all the interesting people passing by with no worries at all was some kind of therapy for her. Konata smiled softly, unconsciously.

"Here is your drink, ma'm." The waitress returned with Konata's milk and tea, and left it on the table.

"Oh, than—" But before she could finish, she froze. Her eyes went wide open when she spotted the scene near the café's door.

_Kagami…?_

* * *

"Wow, not as crowded as I've imagined." Said Ryou after he and Kagami walked into the café. Kagami nodded, but didn't really pay attention to the comment. She stood on her tiptoes, looking for Konata.

"Welcome! Table for two?" A cheerful waitress welcomed the two of them. Kagami lost balance and blushed at that question.

"N-no, I'm looking for my friend—" Kagami trilled off, after seeing Konata's waving hand on the back of the café. "Oh, there she is!"

"Please, come in!" Said the waitress.

"Thank you. C'mon, I found her." Kagami guided Ryou to the table near the window. Konata was waiting with a box on her lap and a cup of milk and tea on her hands.

"Hi there, Konata." Greeted Kagami, with a smile.

"Took you long enough, Kagamin." Answered Konata, with her usual cat-like smirk. Her eyes landed on the boy next to Kagami immediately.

"Oh, right. Konata, this is Ryou Shimeda. We met on the library, and he told me he was also coming here afterwards, so…"

"Nice to meet you, Izumi-san!" Ryou bowed. Konata tried to bow too, but it was a little hard with all the things on top of her, so she only nodded slightly.

"You too, Shimeda-kun." Even though Konata was sure that she'd said that with her normal voice, something on the way Ryou looked at her afterwards told her that there was a bit of a violent tone on that phrase.

Kagami looked around and grabbed an extra chair for Ryou. The two of them sat on the table and the waitress came to get their orders.

"I'd like a glass of strawberry juice, please." Said Kagami.

"For me… Milk and tea, please." Ordered Ryou. Konata took another sip from her beverage and smiled.

"Hey, that's the same thing I ordered! Not fair!"

Kagami flinched at that.

_Another coincidence…_

But Ryou didn't seem to want to be defeated.

"Well, they say great minds think alike! And from what I've heard from Kagami-san, we've got a lot in common."

Kagami blushed and snapped at him.

"T-that's not true! I just told you that you and she seemed to like the same things, like manga and stuff. Don't make it sound like I told you everything about Konata…"

Konata finished drinking her tea and put the cup down.

"Ohh, so Kagamin knows everything about me, huh?"

"Shut up!"

Ryou and Konata laughed. Kagami couldn't help but notice that even their laughter seemed to go well together. It was actually kind of contagious. In seconds Kagami's lips broke into a smile and she was laughing too.

The waitress arrived with their beverages seconds later.

"There you go. Enjoy your drinks!"

"Thank you."

Konata watched while Kagami and her new friend drank. That awkward mood that's settled when her roommate walked in with a strange boy seemed to have vanished completely.

Ryou was a nice guy, she decided.

* * *

**Hey, hey! Chapter 2! Whoot!**

**So Ryou is the new guy. He looks a lot like Konata, doesn't he? Now it's up to Kagami. Hate the guy because of it, or love the guy because of it! Or maybe neither.**

**And Konata! Have you ever met someone who has the exact personality as you? Would you like to know him better? **

**- TSL**


	3. Three: Getting Along

**I DO NOT OWN LUCKY STAR. IT'S KAGAMI YOSHIMIZU'S PROPERTY. THIS IS A **_**FANFICTION.**_

**THE ONLY CHARACTER I OWN IS RYOU SHIMEDA. STEAL HIM, AND YOU'LL BE CAPTURED! *THROWS A POKÉBALL***

* * *

Kagami spent more time in Akihabara than she'd planned to. Actually, she forgot about her college work completely. All that Kagami Hiiragi, one of the top students from her class, did that day was hanging out with her roommate and her new friend. She couldn't remember when was the last time she ever had so much fun with two people.

"And then… He said that it stank so much, he couldn't stand still!" Finished Ryou. Konata and Kagami, who were already laughing, had to hold their stomachs so they wouldn't fall in the middle of the street.

"It's… It's unbelievable! Hahaha!" Said Kagami, wiping a tear from her eye.

The three friends were walking side by side through the streets of Akiba. It's been three hours since Ryou met the girls and it felt like he was part of their circle of friends ever since they could remember. Konata even had managed to get her mind away from the game she was holding, which was something fairly hard to do.

"You mean the other two men didn't notice?" Asked Konata. Ryou smiled and nodded.

"Nobody noticed! And I felt like the members of the H*st Cl*b, you know? Keeping that a secret from everyone… It was amazing."

Konata giggled. Kagami managed to control herself. She breathed deeply.

"Ok, stop it you two, you're going to make my head hurt." Said the tsundere, with a hand on her stomach. Konata and Ryou glared at her, smirking. Both had such similar features… Kagami's smile vanished from her face for a second.

_Wow… Every minute I spend with these two makes the similarities grow worse._

Konata noticed it.

"Kagami?"

Kagami blinked, seeming to get out of a trance.

"Oh, sorry! I drifted out a minute there." Replied her, smiling again. Konata shrugged and turned back to Ryou. The two girls kept walking, but in a certain point of their walk Ryou stopped. They stopped too and turned to him.

"What's wrong?" Asked Kagami. The boy's emerald eyes glowed.

"It's… It's that game! I completely forgot it was supposed to launch today! I HOPE I'M NOT TOO LATE!" And with that, Ryou stormed into the store.

Konata and Kagami exchanged glares. The otaku took a look at the advertise. In seconds her eyes began to glow just like Ryou's.

"Oh shoot— I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Yelled the bluenette, before running into the store as well. Kagami sweatdropped. She didn't have much of a choice besides following her friends, so she walked into the store too. But a lot more calmly.

"Geez you guys, I can't believe you're acting like that over a ga—" Kagami started on her nagging, but the scene the tsundere spotted right after getting inside was bad enough to make the words get stuck on her throat.

Ryou and Konata were both holding a little box on their hands, but each one pulling it to the opposite side. It looked like they were trying to rip it apart.

Kagami knew that when Konata wanted something badly, she could summon such a strength that would make a professional wrestler jealous. She'd experienced in first hand once, and didn't pretend to do it again. But she didn't know about Ryou. She had no idea how far the boy would go for something precious. In this case, the last game on the shelf.

"I SAW THAT FIRST! KNOCK IT OFF!" Shouted Ryou.

"BUT I GRABBED IT FIRST! ACCORDING TO THE WHO-SAW-IT-FIRST LAW, THE GAME IS SUPPOSED TO BE MINE!" Konata shouted back, with clenched teeth.

"YOU MADE THAT UP!"

"DID NOT! GO GOOGLE IT IF YOU WANT!"

"Yeah, right… Go ask L*ka to do that for you!"

"It was Gak*po who…"

"SILENCE!"

Neither of them seemed to want to let go of the game, and Kagami already knew she would have to do something quickly if they didn't want to be expelled from the store. The clerks and other customers were already staring at them with hostile eyes, so the tsundere had to act quickly.

"O-oi! You two, stop acting like two children!" Whispered her, blushing.

"Then tell her to let go!"

"Kagamin, help me!"

"I'm not helping either of you!" Kagami yelled back. Then she sweatdropped and blushed even more. "Why am I even arguing with you? Give me the game!"

"NO!" Both Ryou and Konata yelled, taking their eyes away from each other and staring directly at the tsundere, madly. Kagami could hear whispers around them and she could've sworn she saw a tall and bulky man coming in their direction. She was already enough embarrassed as it was.

_Come on, think, think! What would make Konata get distracted right now? Damn… Nothing would, that game is too valuable for—_

And then an idea flashed through Kagami's mind.

_Game…? That's it!_

"Listen! You two!" Kagami shouted. Konata and Ryou turned to her a bit surprised, but didn't stop pulling the box. "You just lost The Game."

Time stopped. Ryou and Konata's eyes widened. At the same time, both released the little box slowly and let it drop on the floor, with shocked faces.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Kagami took that chance to grab the box and give it to the closest clerk.

"Here. Sell it to someone who actually needs it, please."

The clerk sweatdropped, but nodded nevertheless. Then she turned back to her miserable friends.

"There—" Kagami sweatdropped. Konata and Ryou were kneeled on the floor with a blank expression on their faces. Both faced each other with a twitching smile. Their shoulders were dropped, and Kagami felt that if somebody poked them, they would fall like dominoes. The tsundere sighed heavily and did what she always did when Konata acted like this. She grabbed both Konata's and Ryou's collars and dragged them through the store towards the door, like dogs. She blushed and apologized to everyone looking.

"Sorry… I'm sorry… Please ignore that scene… Sorry for ruining your afternoon… I'm really, really sorry…"

* * *

It was already midday. The sun warmed every face intensively. People on the streets cleaned the sweat from their foreheads with handmade handkerchiefs. Akihabara was now completely crowded with people.

Kagami suggested that they left the place and went back home to have lunch. Konata gladly agreed.

Ok, maybe she was forced to agree.

"After that little show you put up on the store, you'll be lucky if there's enough food for you." Was Kagami's cold reply when Konata asked what they'd have for lunch.

Both the bluenette and Ryou were a little ashamed from what they've made Kagami pass through, and were thinking on how to make it up for her. While Kagami walked ahead of them, they whispered.

"I guess she's pretty mad at us, huh…?" Said Ryou. Konata nodded.

"When Kagami walks ahead of you and doesn't look back, you can tell she's upset."

"Are you going to be okay? I mean, you share an apartment with her, don't you?" Ryou seemed genuinely worried about Konata's well-being. The otaku only smiled.

"Nah, we'll be fine. Yesterday we also had a similar fight. We fight everyday, it's not like that's the first one."

Ryou nodded, understandingly. He crossed his arms and but a thoughtful finger on his chin. He had also been invited to have lunch with them, as long as he brought his own food. The boy accepted it, since he'd feel bad if he left Konata to deal with that mess on her own. So he would have a chicken sandwich for lunch. Not that it bothered him, though.

"You certainly have more experience than me, Konata. How to make a truce with a tsundere?" Asked the boy. Konata felt a tingle of pride at that.

"Well…" She thought about it for a while. Then held out a finger. "First, you let her have her space. Don't force your way in, it'll only make things worse. Then, after an hour or more, she'll start to calm down. Here's the part where you choose to be mean or to risk yourself. You can ignore her, because eventually she'll start to get lonely and will want to talk to you. Or you can try to approach her when you notice that she had softened a little. It's a matter of strategy, really." Answered Konata, matter-of-factly. Ryou seemed impressed.

"I see… It needs to be carefully planned!"

"Exactly."

But even so, Ryou was bothered by something.

"But… Does this work with Kagami too? Is she really this type of person?"

Konata had to think about it. Sure, her roommate was a perfect example of tsundere, but her pride was too big sometimes. Konata never had two consecutive fights with Kagami before. Honestly, she didn't quite know how to handle that situation.

"Well… Maybe she'll be a little more stubborn. But! We have a secret weapon!" Said Konata, pointing to Ryou. The boy raised an eyebrow.

"Me…?"

"Yes! Because you're here, Kagami will have to get over herself quickly. You're her new friend, and probably the first guy-friend she even had. Even if she wants to ignore us, she won't, because of you. She'd be making a fool out of herself then." Finished Konata, putting a hand on her hips. She was still holding her DSi on hands, so she needed to be careful with her movements.

"I see… I hope you're right. I hate feeling this weird sensation on my stomach." Said Ryou, patting his belly. Konata nodded.

"I know what you're talking about. Kagami said it's called 'guilt'."

"Guilt…"

A small roaring sound came out of the boy's stomach. Konata and Ryou looked at each other. And then they burst out laughing.

"Ok… Maybe it's called hunger too."

* * *

**Yayness! Chapter 3! So... Did you like it?**

**I know, I make short chapters. But hey, I can't work out with long chapters, so... Look forward to chapter 4? Haha**

**Konata and Ryou seem to get along well. I hope Kagamin will be able to forgive them. Reviews are appreciated! See you next chapter!**

**- TSL**


End file.
